


Parent Trap

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Frankie and Yael are set up by a devious mind....Lola, it's Lola's fault.





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes for this one, This is an AU on NC3, with the following changes:
> 
> \- Yael has already come out as non-binary, and that means they and Hunter were over real fast.  
> \- Frankie and Jonah blew up earlier than this.  
> \- Shay's parents don't know she's with Tiny.  
> \- Lola's probably still going through all the stuff with Miles, but this isn't about Mola.  
> \- I didn't really think about if this was before or after Lola's abortion as it doesn't matter, she'd stress cook while waiting, and push harder to make this happen after.

“...what do you mean you’re leaving? This is your house, you set-up this sleepover!”

Frankie and Yael stared at Lola and Shay as they moved towards the door. Lola didn’t look the right sort of apologetic, “I’m sorry, but you see Shay has a study date with Tiny and she needs me to help her with her look. And I’m her cover with her folks so I have to be there to answer her phone!”

Meanwhile Shay was mouthing something, Frankie couldn’t quite make it out, but she had a pretty fair guess. ‘I’m sorry, this wasn’t my idea.’

Frankie tried to get in another question, but Lola was quicker on the draw, “We’ve really gotta go I’ll be back later there’s dinner in the fridge, bye!”

“Lola!”

But she was gone.

“...She’s setting us up, isn’t she?”

Frankie just screamed into Lola’s pillows in response. Lola invited them all over, her dad was out of town so it was a perfect sleepover night. She neglected to tell Yael about her and Shay, or the two of them about Yael. This just felt like Lola being Lola, she forgot. She invited all her friends and forgot. But given Frankie was here in a nightgown, Yael was here in pajamas. And Lola and Shay ran off. They’d been set-up. “Let’s just go downstairs and see what Lola made.”

Yael crossed their arms over their chest, Frankie guessed not knowing about others they felt a little more comfortable without… control, there. “Sure.”

“If you wanna change, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Yael’s smile was grateful, “Thanks.”

***

“What the-” Yael had put their pajamas back on, but with a binder under. Staring at what Frankie had pulled from the fridge.

“I don’t think Lola knows self control. At all. I’m trying to figure out when she did this.”

There were three pies, two cakes, and two perfectly plated small birds that Frankie didn’t know off the top of her head, except they weren’t chicken or turkey. Some tupperwares with various sides. Each had notes about reheating, with drawn smiley faces mimicking emojis at the end of the lines. As well as little tiny sticky notes on the oven, next to the burners, and the microwave.

The microwave note said ‘NO’ with eight angry faces.

“I didn’t know Lola could keep a secret this big,” Yael was staring at the various items pulled out. “Go set the table, I’ll reheat some of this.”

“I can-”

“You’ve ruined cereal before.”

Frankie sighed and took the plates and utensils to the dining table. She fiddled with her knife while she waited for Yael to finish. Looking around… noticing Lola had left a box of matches with a ‘Frankie do not burn down my house!’ note on it. And then at the candles all around the room. “Lola…”

However after seven minutes of bored waiting, Frankie relented.

When Yael came in with serving plates of food, they stared at the candlelit room, then at Frankie. “...She isn’t here, she can’t scold you for not doing this.”

“Hollingsworths just like fire?” Frankie realized how weak that sounded as she said it.

“Why is she doing this anyway?”

“Who knows. This is Lola, why does she do anything? She’s gone to a lot of trouble to parent trap us. Even roping Shay into it.”

Yael started serving up various foods onto Frankie’s plate, then their own. Sitting down. “She does know how to set a mood. I take it the candles were already set-up?”

“She put little X marks with tape under them so the placement was exact.”

“Why is she so bad at schoolwork again?”

“She does things like this? Still doesn’t explain why she thinks we’re a good idea.”

Yael looked uneasy, it was rather charming in the candlelight. And they started eating without an answer.

“Yael?”

“I may have said you were cute. And that I wasn’t against the idea of girls. Just- nervous.”

“Oh. Wait, nervous? About-” Frankie stopped as Yael’s attention drifted to their shirt. And Frankie put two and two together. “Ohhh, about being seen as a girl, or just having more going on than they do?”

“Both, I guess? Also the last Hollingsworth I dated didn’t take any of this well.”

“My brother’s an idiot. But you’ve known him long enough to guess that.”

“Yeah. Still hoping we can be friends again, and I doubt this’ll get us there.” Yael pushed their food around a few moments. “And why you?”

“I-” Frankie wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to tell this story, but at the same time that bit of honesty made it feel weird to hide things, “I started having questions after my brother started dating Tris. He was still too much of a mess to really help. And Lola caught me checking out a girl. She- well, Jack never really dressed especially girly. I’m guessing Lola thought that I’d be cool with non-binary because I’ve never really gone for someone too macho or too- well, like Lola.”

“And are you? Cool with my being-”

“Oh! Totally, I mean I still sometimes say she when I mean they, and my brother’s an ass and doesn’t correct me. But with Lola I always do and-”

Yael took Frankie’s hand, “Please relax, this isn’t a real date. I think.”

Frankie looked down, then back into Yael’s eyes, “You’re holding my hand during a home cooked romantic dinner lit by candles.”

Yael repeated the glance, this time when their eyes met Frankie’s it definitely felt different. Like it wasn’t just politely looking but more? Frankie couldn’t quite find the right word for it. Especially since it felt way ‘more’ than she ever had with Jonah or Winston.

Frankie quietly ate for a few moments, looking away before she was swallowed up in whatever that feeling was. “Lola’s ability to cook never ceases to amaze me.”

“She’s been cooking since she was twelve, at least that’s what she told me.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been lab partners for three years and she nearly set three fires and once I lost an eyebrow.”

Yael laughed, “Sorry, sorry, I was picturing it.”

“Lola drew on my eyebrows everyday until they grew back. Fortunately that’s another thing she does.”

“So it wasn’t just me she got really personal with on a shopping spree.”

“I think all of this," Frankie gestured at the room, "settles she has no boundaries. But yeah, when she fitted me with a better bra I felt like I owed her dinner.” Frankie smiled, Lola means well, but she’s so intent on her missions she never really thinks through what she’s doing. She’s good at boundaries otherwise, school showers, sleepovers, pool parties. But the moment she’s doing hair, make-up, or fashion things suddenly she’s an octopus. Still, it always felt clinical, which helped.

“Well, at least the food is good, and the company.” Yael went back to work on their food.

Frankie did the same, the conversation was polite and quiet after that.

***

Yael came back into the bedroom with their binder in their hands. The nervousness to their features returned with this change. They’d been chatting most of the evening, about this or that. Polite but also… that ‘more’ feeling Frankie hadn’t named.

“You know you’re lovely either way, right. I know it’s not as comfortable to you, but I promise I won’t stare.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“I might check out your butt though.” Frankie grinned.

Yael blushed at the line, “It’s not funny. Although Lola’s said I’ll get as much when she helped me pick out pants.”

“It’s a little funny. C’mon, admit it. You look great.”

“...You really think so?”

“I still dress out of the middle school racks. You’re as handsome as any of the guys, or girls, at school.” Frankie hopped off Lola’s bed and grabbed a pillow, “You take the bed, I’ll take the floor.”

There was a long pause, “We can share the bed.”

Frankie wasn’t sure she heard that right, Yael was really quiet about it. “You sure?”

“It’s big enough? You could fit like eight Lolas in here. Not even sure why she needs so much space.” Yael was staring, like they were doing the math on exactly how many people could fit into the bed to be sure eight was right.

“I- guess. I won’t be weird if you’re not weird?”

“Deal.”

***

Frankie was used to waking up with a body pressed into her’s on sleepover nights. Lola cuddled in her sleep. It always happened but her hands stayed in perfectly reasonable places. And the warmth was honestly really nice.

Yael’s hands were freezing. That wasn’t as nice, but it wasn’t terribly weird.

Yael blinked open their eyes, looked at how they were positioned, and kissed Frankie. “Morning beautiful.”

Frankie did the math on this, very quickly. Yael was making a joke, it was a quick kiss after a weird date night they never signed up for, with amazing food they didn’t make. And a lot of talking about this or that. And Frankie had taunted and teased regularly, mischief was the family motto of Hollingsworths after all. So that made perfect sense.

But Yael called her beautiful. And Frankie felt that so deep within her, and they shared another of those weird ‘more’ stares. And that ‘more’ finally had a name. It was ‘want.’ Whatever last night was, she wanted more of it. And Frankie did what she always does when things get mixed up in her head. Something reckless and dumb.

She kissed back. It was not a playful kiss. It was deep and meant something and to Frankie’s surprise, Yael was kissing her as well. So Frankie pressed on, Yael ended up on their back, Frankie straddling them. Making out, ignoring each other’s morning breath, the issues this could cause. And the rest of the world.

Until they heard the door open downstairs, and a few moments later Shay’s voice “We brought breakfast!”

Frankie and Yael were out of bed and down the stairs so fast, to cover up what they just did. So fast they forgot to actually cover anything up. Frankie hit the bottom steps first, her “Hi” was awkward and she could feel the unease she was wearing as she tried to cover it up.

Yael was next to her, and Frankie could tell they weren’t any better at it. Unless Yael’s bedhead distracted everyone.

Lola had looked at them for three whole seconds, “So did you two have sex in my bed, or did you just make out?” It was far too pleased to be judgmental. Too happy with herself to be anything but proud in what’s happened.

“Lo! You can’t just ask people if they-” Shay’s expression changed over a dozen seconds, reading the further discomfort in both Frankie and Yael. Frankie was bad at this, she had no poker face, she knows because of what happens when she plays poker. Shay finally continued, “Lola’s stupid plan actually worked!? I only did it because I was sure you’d just, like, order a pizza and watch slasher films.”

“Lola’s a really good cook,” Yael offered, while true it barely covered what happened. Maybe it covered where they started.

“And I like fire. And we were sure that sharing a bed wouldn’t be weird, but…”

Lola made a sound that humans should not make, pleased in her own designs, and hugged both her friends at once, “I’m so glad it worked you two will be so cute for you I already have like a dozen ideas what you can do for prom!”

“Lola! Down,” Shay snatched Lola up by the collar, “We’ll go set up breakfast while you two talk, and I keep Lola busy.”

Lola’s pout was audible as the pair left the room.

“So…”

“So…”

“I didn’t hate any of this?”

Frankie was used to Yael enough to know how high that praise was, “I kinda loved it? We should go clean up and get dressed. We can talk more up there.”

Yael’s blush hadn’t gone away, “Together?”

“I mean, you can put on what you want in the bathroom? But after that we can take a few minutes to ourselves.” Frankie’s face suggested a lot more than her words.

“I kinda need time to process. But, um, call me in a few days, and we can have a date we actually want to go on? And we can talk then?”

Frankie nodded, “Sorry, I just- I haven’t really, um-”

“I get it. If I wasn’t terrified, and Lola wasn’t going to just tell what we did by looking at us, I’d go along with your plan. But-”

“I’m not my brother.”

“That’s another thing I have to think about.”

“Right.”

Yael rolled their eyes, “You do have a similar pout.”

“I do no-” Frankie’s complaint was interrupted by Yael kissing her on the lips, it wasn’t as passionate as the kiss Frankie gave, but it certainly sent a message.

“Really, I didn’t hate this. But I can’t just- jump into something like you can. Give me a few days?”

Frankie smirked, “Well, you do seem worth it. Sure, but you can go up the stairs first.”

“Perv.”

Frankie shrugged, not dismissing the description one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I got challenged to write a thing so I wrote it. The idea of Lola Parent Trapping her friends into a date felt so good I had to.
> 
> I also really love 'Lola can cook but can't science' as a headcanon and made use of it here. Frankie and Yael are easy marks.
> 
> I decided to not have the pair jump right into romance at the end, cause as much as Frankie is thirsty as hell, Yael is terrified of romance in every form. So the idea that they would ever just 'go for it' felt off, instead giving that ending time felt like the best of both worlds. But still they were flirty and bantery even after that to make it clear. They a thing.


End file.
